


Green Tea Latte with Soy Milk

by bloodstonepentagram



Category: CLAMP - Works, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, M/M, Vomiting, it's only mentioned and it happens off-screen i just thought i should warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstonepentagram/pseuds/bloodstonepentagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane and Fai's first date goes wrong when the barista messes up Kurogane's coffee order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Tea Latte with Soy Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact from one of the omake- Kurogane is lactose intolerant.  
> This story immediately popped into my head when I read it. I'm so sorry

Fai wondered he was imagining the weird look the barista gave him when he ordered the second (green tea) latte with soy milk. When he picked up the order, the cup definitely said “soy” on it. Maybe the guy just thought that green tea coffee was weird. Fai really couldn’t blame him. He thought it sounded disgusting too.  
He walked back to the table where Kurogane was sitting and waiting, looking around at the other patrons of the coffeeshop like he was evaluating their threat levels.   
“Here you go, Kuro-tan,” Fai said, handing him the latte. “Do you want to walk while we drink these?”

This area was a cute place for a date, and Fai was honestly surprised Kurogane had brought them here. He was clearly full of surprises.  
“Do you come here a lot?” Fai asked as they walked through the little park across the street.  
Kurogane swallowed the sip of coffee he had just taken. “Uh, no,” he said. “I, um. I jog through here sometimes.”  
Oh god, was he _nervous_? He was so cute, Fai was going to die.  
“Jogging?” Fai said. “Is that where you get all those big muscles from?” That was laying it on a little thick even for Fai. So sue him, he was nervous too.  
Kurogane barely seemed to register the flirting, though. “I mean, I do other workouts too.” He glanced down at the cup, frowning. Probably, Fai thought, regretting his weird drink choices. Green tea coffee? Gross. Fai had heard people say it tasted like mushrooms.  
“But, um…” Kurogane trailed off, looked at his drink again, checked the cup.   
“Is something wrong?” Fai asked, nervous now.  
“You asked for soy milk, right?”  
Shit. “Yes!” said Fai. “Definitely. See, it even says soy right here.”  
“I think that asshole gave me regular milk. Fuck.”  
Shit, shit shit. “Are you-“  
“I’m…really lactose intolerant, ugh…” He was bending over a little, holding his stomach. He looked around, head stopping when his eyes found the nearest trashcan. “You probably aren’t going to want to watch this.”  
“Why don’t I go talk to that barista!” Fai said a little too loudly.   
“Yeah…” Kurogane managed to say, and Fai practically ran out of there.

There was a line, but Fai cut it, ignoring the protests of the people behind him. The same guy was standing at the counter, looking surprised at Fai’s sudden, abrupt re-entrance.  
“Hello,” he said brightly. “Remember me? I was just in here a few minutes ago.”  
“Um… Sir…” He looked nervous. Good.  
Fai turned his smile up a notch. “My date is hunched over a trash can in the park throwing up because you gave him regular milk instead of the soy milk he ordered,” he said sweetly. “I really like him, and it’s our first date, and this is not how I envisioned it going at all. And you know, I think I’d like to speak to your manager.”

When he returned to the park Kurogane was sitting on a bench with his head down between his knees.  
“I got you some water,” Fai said, offering the bottle he’d brought. “It was free. I also got our money back for the coffee, and I’m pretty sure that kid is in trouble now.”  
Kurogane took the water bottle, taking a long sip.  
“I’m really sorry,” said Fai, wishing that the earth would swallow him up. “I thought there was something wrong, but…”  
“You’ve got nothing to apologize for,” Kurogane said. His voice, unsurprisingly, was kind of hoarse. “He was the one who fucked it up, not you.”  
Fai sat down carefully next to him on the bench. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” He was breathing a little heavily, Fai thought. “I should probably go home, though. Just. In case.”  
Fai winced. “Poor Kuro-rin. At least let me come with you and make sure you get home okay?”   
Kurogane nodded, still wincing a little. “Fine.”  
Fai helped him up, but he seemed mostly okay, just kind of uncomfortable. Luckily his apartment was in walking distance. 

“This wasn’t really how I pictured our first date going,” Kurogane admitted as Fai helped him up the stairs.  
“Me neither,” Fai said with a nervous laugh. Then, deciding to press his luck, “Maybe we could just not count this one? Say that the next one is our first date.”  
“Next one,” Kurogane said with a strangled laugh. “Thank god, I didn’t know if you’d want a next one after that.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Kuro-puu,” Fai said, patting him on the back. “You’re too cute to for me to let a little vomit get in the way of dating you.”  
“Shut up,” Kurogane said, scowling. Oh, good, he was getting grumpy. He must be feeling better. “Oh, this one’s mine.”  
Fai stopped with him outside the door, waited for him to open it. “Feel better, Kuro-sama,” he said. “Call me!”  
“Mm-hm.”  
Before Kurogane shut the door Fai managed to take a quick look behind him. The apartment, from what he could see, was neater than he expected, although there were about eight volumes of some manga stacked up on an end table. Fai grinned as he walked away. Yep. Full of surprises.


End file.
